Power Rangers SPD: Times Collide
by infinitexdreams
Summary: A year after the defeat of Grum a criminal manages to escape to the year 2001 where the Time Force Rangers are currently trying to capture Ransik. What will happen when Sky realizes that he will be with his birth parents; will it get in his way?


Disclaimer: I do not own the SPD or TF rangers I am just borrowing them for my story.

Chapter One: The Start of Something New

It had only been a year since Grum nearly destructed New Tech City in an attempt to conquer the world. Luckily for New Tech City and the world the Space Patrol Delta B-squad had been around with their red ranger Jack Landors, blue ranger Schulyer Tate, green ranger Bridge Carson, yellow ranger Elizabeth Delgado and pink ranger Sydney Drew. These five young adults within their early twenties had saved the world. Upon the defeat of Grum, Jack Landors retired his position to pursue his dream of helping the poor, this lead to Schulyer Tate being placed as the new red ranger of the Space Patrol Delta B-squad. Although to some being red ranger would just only be an accomplishment, but to Schulyer, it was more than that. He had finally gotten to where his father once was, the red ranger of a team and he swore he'd never let the team or his father down. After the defeat of Grum it had been quiet at first in New Tech City as there was still reconstructing of all the damage placed by Omni, which included a rebuild of most of the Space Patrol Delta academy. It wasn't until recent that Space Patrol Delta had gotten any serious criminals that were troubling. There had been a criminal by the name Zenithar, he was tough and definitely a mutant of some sort. He was a challenge to Space Patrol Delta and their ranger's still had trouble with this criminal for months and were unable to catch him.

Schulyer 'Sky' Tate, had made his way down the hall with determination written all over his face, he was headed to the command center where Commander Cruger had asked for his presence concerning their biggest problem; Zenithar. With the swooshing of the doors Sky walked into the new command center and saluted his commanding officer and stood at attention waiting for instructions.

Commander Cruger looked to the door as it swooshed open and as his red ranger Sky Tate saluted him, "Stand down Cadet Tate" he commanded and watched his cadet go to an attention stance and looked Cruger in the eyes waiting for the means of the meeting. "Cadet Tate, it has come to my knowledge that our foe, Zenithar has been able to access a wormhole and got himself sent back to the year 2001. A time in which there was already great disturbances within the area on which New Tech City stands today" Cruger had started and watched the inquiring look that Sky had given him, so he continued forth, "Before New Tech City existed, there was a place called Silver Hills; the origins of the Time Force rangers specifically were during the 2001 period here and were working on the capturing of Ransik, a highly dangerous mutant at the time. We believe that Zenithar is aware of this and brought it upon himself to seek out Ransik and join forces to put a stop to the production of Space Patrol Delta; which can bring catastrophic results. I have decided to put C-squad on active patrol duty for New Tech City while you and the rangers set out for the year 2001 and capture Zenithar and get back here promptly after. Do not get involved too much with the Time Force Rangers, for it can have severe consequences. Do you understand Cadet Tate?" Cruger said not really in a form of a question but more of a way that Sky knew that he had to cooperate with his commanding officer.

Sky had listened intently to his commanding officer but something inside of him stirred with the announcement of being near the Time Force Ranger's. He wasn't sure why, but he knew there was something about them that was familiar, but he pushed the thought aside and then knew his objective and new mission for him and his squad, "I understand completely sir, but if I may ask how are we to keep in communication with one another through the time difference?" Sky asked Cruger in the most respecting manner in which he could make his voice sound. Sky witnessed as Cruger took out a case and inside was a transmitter, one at which would give video projection between the command center and wherever he was to set up the transmitter in Silver Hills.

"Cadet Tate, you are to use this video transmitter while in Silver Hills to communicate back here at command, I expect weekly updates from you and your team. This mission is extremely important Cadet Tate to our time and theirs; and Cadet you must blend in with the time, which means no uniforms casual wear only. As for money income we have provided you with currency of that time period that should be able to get a place in which you and the team can get and share; but in the event that you run out of allowance, you may have to do something to get side cash. It is now up to you and B-squad to catch this criminal and bring him back to SPD, good luck cadet and you are dismissed" Cruger said his final words that were to be face to face with his current red ranger and watched as Sky saluted and stalked out of the command center.

With the swoosh of the door behind him Sky had made his way with the case containing the video transmitter and headed down towards the recreation room where he had told his team to wait for him upon his return from his encounter with the commander. As he walked through the halls passing many lower level cadets his thoughts were on a rampage about what was about to happen. The last time any of them had time traveled it was only a brief stay; this mission was going to be longer and he could feel it in his bones but he could also feel something else and he was not sure what it was but it was not a comforting feeling. With the sound of the recreation center doors opening he looked up towards his fellow teammates who were waiting anxiously upon his return. He looked at them with a smile, ever since the defeat of Grum Sky had finally warmed up to his team more and was a lot more tolerable than when the team first started off. Placing the case down next to him he looked to the others and cleared his throat, "We have new orders, we are to pack up civilian clothing and leave in civilian clothing" upon this revelation the B-squad looked at their red ranger with puzzling faces almost in disbelief they were being sent on an actual mission. "We are to set out for the year 2001, where the current rangers are Time Force in Silver Hills, it was reported by the Commander that Zenithar had entered a wormhole in hopes to team up with the current evil of 2001, Ransik. We are to travel back, find a place to stay and assume normal lives and capture Zenithar before it can cause devastation to the development of SPD. We are also ordered to attempt to keep our contact limited with that of the Time Force Rangers unless needed. We are to leave immediately so I suggest we all head to our rooms and pack up and meet in the launch bay for the mission" Sky had delivered out the orders as calmly as he could to the squad and slowly watched the expressions of his fellow teammates change at variant amounts that went from excitement to worried to almost a fear; it was all the feelings that he had felt as well.

Syd felt the awkward tension building in the room and then chipped in, "Hey look on the bright side; we get to witness a whole different time period of fashion and food and don't forget the beach. This is a once and a life time opportunity and we get to experience it, I don't know about you guys but I am stoked that we get this time to bond together while capturing that bad guy" she gave one of those smiles that she knew would calm everyone down and watched as everyone grinned at her especially Sky's grin and she walked over to Sky and patted him on the shoulder, "Which also means I expect typical date of 2001 from you Mr. Tate."

Z grinned from ear to ear and watched as Sky's eyes went wide at Sydney's statement about the date, "Looks like you got your work already cut out for you and we haven't even left yet Sky."

Bridge had smiled from the company of all his friends and how they were bonding but then his smile started to dissipate which brought on a concerned look from the others. It was then Sky butted in, "Bridge what's wrong? You looked like you were happy and now you look like someone just drained the life out of you" Sky walked over to Bridge and looked at his best friend puzzled.

Bridge sighed and looked to Sky and with the most serious expression replied, "What if their buttered toast isn't as tasteful as our times?" Bridge had frowned while the rest of his squad shared looks and burst into laughter.

"Oh Bridgey, toast and butter never changed, you don't have to worry about your toast not being buttery enough. If anything 2001's buttered toast will taste better than now" Syd said as she struggled to hold back her laughter and watched Bridge's face brighten.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's pack up and get out of here!" Bridge said excitedly with a smile and the others nodded in agreement with one another that it was time to go pack.

Syd and Z were the first to leave the recreation center and head for their rooms to commence packing. Sky and Bridge had left shortly after once Sky had picked up his video transmitter case and headed to their room to commence packing.

Syd and Z walked into their room and just looked to each other and smiled, not believing that for once they were going on a long term mission where wearing a uniform was not permitted. Syd approached her closet and looked at all of her clothes and then a thought came to her mind and she looked to Z, "You know, I just realized I don't think Sky has enough casual clothes for this mission, it may be the first time he might end up unprepared for a mission" Syd said and stifled a laugh and Z soon joined in on the laughing.

"You know for once I think you are right, that he won't have enough clothes for this mission. I personally would be shocked if he has enough casual clothes for this since most of the time he is in uniform except on the rare occasion you two are out on a date" Z said as she started taking clothes from her closet and placing them into her duffle bag neatly folded.

Syd shook her head at Z, "You just love brining up that fact that we are dating don't you?" Syd said and stuck her tongue out momentarily at Z and then looked at her closet and then back to Z, "I have no idea what to bring!"

Z just laughed at her roommate and headed over to her closet and started to help her pick out what to bring to the year 2001.

Meanwhile Bridge and Sky were in their room, where Bridge had already finished packing his duffle bag and watched Sky ruffle through his clothes trying to find something that wasn't a uniform. "Uh, Sky you only have about five outfits in your duffle bag and you have already searched every drawer and hanger for clothes; I think someone is going to have to go shopping once in 2001" Bridge said with a snicker which earned a glare from Sky.

"I just wasn't expecting to ever be on a possible long term mission where wearing a uniform was not permitted" Sky said exasperatedly and paced the room, "I think I am going to have to take Syd with me to get clothes at some point when there, but just in case can I take some of your sweats and t-shirts Bridge, just in case?" Sky looked to his best friend desperately and Bridge just smiled in compliance and went to his drawers and got some clothes and put them in Sky's duffle, "Thanks buddy."

"No problem Sky, but you really need to invest in more clothes" Bridge said before there was a knock at the door, he got up promptly and was presented by the girls who had their duffle bags packed and ready to go. They all looked to Sky and Bridge spoke up, "We are all ready when you are."

Sky turned around and saw Bridge, Syd and Z all looking at him with a grin, the kind of grin that spoke to him saying that they all knew he wouldn't have enough clothes for this trip. In a last minute packing he grabbed the picture frame of his father and placed it in his duffle followed by the video transmitter case and zipped it closed. Upon seeing this Bridge went to his bed and grabbed his duffle bag and they all filed out of the boy's room and headed for the launching bay. They had all entered the shuttle upon arrival with Sky and Bridge in the front seats and Syd and Z in the back. Making sure they were all securely strapped in and ready to go Sky put the headset on and spoke into the microphone. "Cadet Tate to control, we are ready for launch to year 2001, Silver Hills" Sky said sternly

The whole ship heard in reply, "Cadet Tate this is control, prepare for launch countdown…. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, commencing launch" as the countdown finished the team braced themselves as they entered a time portal. They looked around inside the ship as they were slowly traveling through the time portal and Sky looked to his team and he got nods all around. It was only a moment later they felt themselves rumble and come to a stop. Bridge looked to his window and opened the cover from it and saw they were on a beach, "Looks like we landed, what now Sky?" Bridge asked inquisitively.

Sky looked to everyone and gave his orders, "Grab your duffle bags and empty out form the ship, we have to put it in camouflage mode so it does not get detected by civilians" Sky said and everyone undid their seatbelts and quickly grabbed their bags. Once out on the sand and the door to the shuttle closed Sky took out the key and put the shuttle into camouflage mode and watched as it blended into the environment around them. Luckily for them it was night fall upon their arriving to Silver Hills, and it was now their journey was really going to commence.


End file.
